The Road To Hell: Supernatural Drabble Extreme
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Der Hellatus 2010 und seine teuflischen Auswirkungen: hundert Sichtweisen, tausende Worte und alle Folgen. Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Horror/Drama/Comedy ... ach, einfach alles *g*
1. 1x01  Pilot

Ein herzliches Willkommen zum Start eines sehr ehrgeizigen Projektes einiger Schreiberlinge, die in der Sommerpause ein bisschen Ablenkung vom Hellatus gebraucht haben.  
So haben wir also beschlossen, zusammen einen Rewatch-Sommer zu starten und miteinander zu drabblen, was das Zeug hält. Im Laufe der Zeit wird es demnach zu **JEDER** Folge Supernatural ein Drabble geben.

Aber erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt also ist es oftmals nicht bei einem Drabble geblieben. Ihr werdet dabei von uns auf eine kurze Reise in die Vergangenheit entführt und das Leben, Lieben und Leiden der Jungs, manchmal auch in das düstere Treiben ihrer Gegner.

Momentan könnt ihr schon Leseschnippsel folgender Schreiber finden: **mysteryc, MiaJewel, Favour und Leila1x1980**  
Weitere Schreiberlinge folgen nach auf unserem Spielplatz.

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Start unserer Mini-Serie, die heute logischerweise bei der Pilotfolge Staffel eins beginnt.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Wir würden sie gerne unser Eigen nennen, aber - ... ihr wisst schon: sie gehören mit Haut und Haar Master Kripke und seinen Schergen des Supernatural Forrest._

* * *

**1x01 Pilot **

**Zu Hause**

Dein Duft im Raum, deine Sachen über dem Stuhl und die Geräusche aus dem Bad geben mir das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein, _wirklich_ daheim, bei dir.

Dad, Dean und all die Monster im Schrank sind meine Vergangenheit, du meine Zukunft - ohne Alpträume, ohne Tod und den Narben auf Körper und Seele.

Meine Finger streichen liebevoll über den Zettel in der Küche; _„Hab dich vermisst. Ich liebe dich." _

Vielleicht war morgen der richtige Tag? Ein kurzer Stupser mit der Hand an das kleine Kästchen in meiner Jackentasche, dicht über dem Herzen.

Ein Lächeln liegt mir auf den Lippen – bald.


	2. 1x02 Wendigo

*Herein rausch* Uff, das waren ein paar harte Tage und daher auch hier schon wieder eine ungewollte Verspätung – Sorry - Aber weiter geht's … ab jetzt werdet ihr merken, dass ich oft nicht an mich halten konnte mit dem Schreibwerkeln und es werden oft mehrere Drabble zu einer Folge zu lesen sein. Die ersten paar Episoden brauchte ich noch etwas, um die richtige Richtung bei diesem Projekt für mich zu finden, da ich doch kein ‚Kurzschreiber' bin ;)

Ich hoffe dennoch diese zwei gefallen euch ein wenig und wie immer würde ich mich sehr über eure Meinungen zu meinem Gewerkel freuen.

Ach ja, und nicht vergessen, weitere Leseschnippsel zu diesem Projekt findet ihr auch bei: **mysteryc** und **MiaJewel.**

Viel Spaß und liebe Grüße … Lia :)

* * *

**Folge 1x02 Wendigo **

**Familienbande **

Das alte Leder unter meinen Fingern – Dads Vermächtnis. Dein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit, dem seinen so ähnlich, gezeichnet von Schmerz, Leid und Einsamkeit.

Ihm konnte ich nicht helfen - er wollte es nicht - aber dich lasse ich nicht damit allein.

Dein Blick sagt alles, was du nicht über die Lippen bringst – zeigt Wut und Hass auf das, was dein neues Leben zerstörte.

Seit jener Nacht in den Flammen schreist du stumm um Hilfe.

„Diese Wut in dir - … es wird dich töten!" Ein Stupser gegen die Schulter.

Glänzende Augen, die in meinen nach Antworten suchen, einem Versprechen ...

* * *

**Beute **

Arme und Gelenke unnatürlich gedehnt, das gesamte Gewicht des Körpers tragend. Bänder nahe am Zerreißen und ein dumpfer Schmerz im Schädel - …

Dann ein Fauchen dicht neben dem_ Futter_, das das Überleben im Winter sicherte und Klauen, die sich aus Gier tief in Fleisch gruben, Lippen einen Schrei entrissen.

„SAAM …"

Die Frage war nicht, _ob_ er kam, sondern wann und mehr brauchte Dean nicht, um aus Sturheit zu überleben.

Ein neuer Hieb, ein Körper bäumte sich auf und Blut tränkte den Stoff seiner Jacke, färbte ihn dunkel, genau wie die Umgebung um ihn, die erneut in Schwärze versank.


	3. 1x03 Dead In The Water

Einen wunderschönen Sonntag allen Besuchern meiner kleinen Schreiberlings-Ecke :D

Heute habe ich euch zum Frühstück etwas mitgebracht, das einem starken Kaffe ähnlich, etwas dunkler geraten ist *g*

Wieder geht es in die Vergangenheit der Winchester Brüder und somit zurück zu Staffel eins (da ich Staffel sechs bisher einfach nur furchtbar finde, kann man diese Drabble Reihe auch als kleine Flucht in bessere Zeiten der Serie bezeichnen)

Viel Spaß und bis bald

Eure Lia

PS: Bitte wundert euch nicht darüber, dass die Episodenbezeichnungen immer auf Englisch sind, aber da ich nur in Original sehe, kenne ich es fast nicht anders und möchte es auch nicht mehr wirklich *schaudert* (man sollte nicht glauben, was manchmal selbst bei Titel-Übersetzungen alles verdreht wird ô-ô )

* * *

~s~

**Staffel 1x03 - Dead in ****the**** water**

~s~**  
**

**Abgetaucht **

Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend, die Kälte alles verzehrend und aus warmen Leben wurde Tod.

Sie hatten ihn allein gelassen, seit so langer Zeit.

Sie hatten ihm wehgetan.  
_  
__„Helft mir!" __  
_  
Er wollte zu seiner Mom, vermisste seine Freunde.

_„Kommt spielt mit mir - …"_

Nie hörten sie ihn, sahen ihn, aber er verfolgte sie mit trübem Blick über Monate, Jahre.

Einsame Jahre.

Zorn verdunkelte die einstmals unschuldige Seele.  
_  
__„Kommt zu mir - ..."_

Und sie kamen: einer nach dem anderen – alle...

Lächelnd blickte er empor, ehe eine kleine Hand mit aller Kraft an den Beinen des Fremden zog.

_„Bleibt bei mir!"_


	4. 1x04 Phantom Traveler

_Ein Samstagmorgen mit einer neuen Folge SPN (die mich endlich etwas besänftigt hat ;) ) und einem bisschen Lesestoff, den ich euch mit auf den Weg gebe._

_Viel Spaß und einen wunderschönen Start ins Wochenende..._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Lia :)_

* * *

**1x04 Phantom Traveler **

~sss~**  
**

**Stolz ****  
**

Dass Worte verletzten, das wusste ich seit einer Ewigkeit, aber diese hier taten auf eine andere Art weh...

„Er hat ständig von dir erzählt. Er war so stolz!"

Anderen zeigte er, was sein eigener Sohn nie sehen durfte, weswegen er vor die verdammte Tür gesetzt wurde?

In Sams Inneren rumorte es, wurden eben noch aufgeflammte Gefühle von giftigen Ranken wieder in die Tiefe gezogen.

Wenn er so beeindruckt war - warum zum Teufel konnte er das nie zeigen?

Und doch, Dad hatte ihn nicht vergessen, hatte an ihn gedacht und voller Stolz erzählt.

Ein Lächeln entwischte Sam – er vermisste ihn auch.

~sss~

* * *

**Call me **

„ Hier ist John Winchester - …"

Alles hatte sich geändert – alles.

„ … ruf meinen Sohn Dean an, er kann helfen."

Der kleine Pieps Ton danach wirkte wie ein Donnerschlag.

Er lebte.  
_  
__„Sammy, bist du okay?"_ Eine Frage, die nicht ausgesprochen werden musste, sagte dein ausweichender Blick doch genug.

Seltsamerweise war endlich Gewissheit zu haben keine Erlösung, es tat weh – aber nicht einmal annähernd so, wie es dich verletzte.

Vier Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Doch manches änderte sich nie.

Sam brauchte ihren Dad - vielleicht mehr als seinen nervigen großen Bruder – und das war ein sehr verstörender Gedanke.

~sss~


	5. 1x05 Bloody Mary

**1x05 Bloody Mary **

~sss~**  
**

**Nighmare**

Deine Bewegungen sind unruhig, Hände greifen ins Leere und finden nichts.

Soll ich dich wecken, aus diesem ewigen Alptraum befreien, wo du doch endlich eingeschlafen bist?

Es tut weh, dich so zu sehen – nicht helfen zu können.

Aber ich bin da, Sammy.

Ihr Name liegt auf deinen Lippen - _Schlumpfine_, wie ich sie aus Scherz nannte, um dich zu ärgern, einfach weil ich sonst nicht wusste; wie wieder anfangen, nach all der Zeit.

Aber du kennst mich und hast nur stolz gegrinst.

Manche Wunden heilen nie, aber es war eben schon immer mein Job, dich zusammen zu flicken kleiner Bruder.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Schuldig ****  
**

_„Du hast sie getötet!" _

Aber das konnte sie nicht wissen, niemand hatte je davon erfahren.

Das Blut rauscht in meinen Adern, der Druck so unerträglich hoch - ich kann es fühlen, wie es nach außen gepresst wird und wie meine Augen blutige Tränen weinen, denen von damals so ähnlich.

Es war mein Fehler.

_„Du bist schuld an dem, was passiert ist!" _

Es zerfrisst mich innerlich - ein Leben verschenkt aus Unachtsamkeit.

Der Schmerz in meinem Körper ist eine gerechte Strafe und ich wehre mich nicht dagegen - … bis ich deine gequälte Stimme leise neben mir höre.

„Dean - …"


	6. 1x06 Skin

**1x 06 Skin **

~sss~**  
**

**In schillerndem Blau ****  
**

„Ich habe gesagt: Halt still, Sam!" zischte Dean seinen zerbeulten Bruder vor sich grummelnd an.

In dessen Stimme schwang Ärger mit, aber der Jüngere bemerkte den besorgten Unterton, versteckt hinter der rüden Zurechtweisung, als er schon bei der leichtesten Berührung seines blau geschlagenen Oberkörpers schmerzerfüllt auf keuchte – er konnte nicht anders.

Sanfte Finger hielten kurz inne, die Enden des Verbandes lose in der Hand, der als Stütze dienen sollte.

Ein atemloses: „Ich hasse es, wenn _du_ das tust-…", wurde durch zusammengebissene Zähne gepresst.

Augenbrauen wanderten fragend in die Höhe. „Wenn ich was tue, dich zusammen flicken?"

„Nein verdammt, mich zusammen_schlagen_…"


	7. 1x07 Hookman

*reinschleich und heimlich was zum Lesen da lass* ;)

Viel Spaß und ganz liebe Grüße

Lia :)

Ps: Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an **Ann Morgan**, die mich in letzter Zeit mit so wunderbaren Reviews bei vielen meiner Schreiberschnipsel verwöhnt hat und mir somit während stressiger Tage ein breites Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte. Bitte verzeih mir die Verspätung eines längst überfälligen *WinchesterMonsterHugs*

**Danke Dir – you made my day**

Diese zwei „Winzlinge" hier, sind extra für dich :D

* * *

**1x07 Hookman **

~sss~**  
**

**Alte Gewohnheiten ****  
**

Der Geruch alter Bücher, das alles ist so seltsam vertraut.

Ich vermisse das staubige Aroma von angesammeltem Wissen.

Ich vermisste die Schule…. Jess.

Ohne es zu merken, streife ich durch die Regalreihen, verliere mich in dem bekannten Gefühl.

Wie oft hatte sie mich an einem der Tische gefunden, tief schlafend, inmitten von aufgeschlagenen Buchseiten, den Bleistift noch in der Hand.

Ihre Finger liebten es, durch mein zerzaustes Haar zu fahren, mir einen sanften Kuss zu geben und so vorsichtig zu wecken.

Wie aus Reflex fand ich die Stelle und fuhr unbewusst darüber – die Haut kribbelte, wie der Hauch ihrer Lippen.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Sehnsucht. ****  
**  
Sams Hände zögerten, stoppten, wagten sich weiter und trauten sich nicht, sie zu berühren.

Er war frei, doch das hier fühlte sich seltsam an.

Falsch.

Sehnsucht nagte an ihm: Nach Nähe, nach irgendwas, um dieses Loch zu füllen, das in sein Herz gebrannt worden war.

Als sie den ersten Schritt machte, stockte sein Atem. Es war ungewohnt, ihre Umarmung einladend und ihr aufgeregter Herzschlag dicht an seinem.

Die leichte Berührung ihrer Lippen war nicht was er wollte, wonach der er sich sehnte.

Er fühlte sie, doch nicht die, die er liebte.

Und das brachte ihn zurück.

Sie war nicht Jess.


	8. 1x08 Bugs

**1x08 Bugs**

~sss~

**Bugs**

„Hör auf, dich zu kratzen!"

„Ich sag dir Sammy, die Viecher hängen überall – ÜBERALL!"

Ein ständiges Schaben und Schubbern unterstrich die Aussage deutlich.

Sam grinste und wischte sich dabei lässig die letzten Erdkrümel von der Hose.

„Dean, das bildest du dir nur ein, das ist nichts anderes als dein Kopf, der -…"

„Was, bin ich jetzt ein Psycho? Nur weil mir eine Horde dreckiger Käfer über den Pelz marschiert ist und ich das im Gegensatz zu jemand anderem NICHT witzig fand!"

Sam gluckste: „Komm schon Mann, es waren zwei-… auf deinen Schuhen."

Und Nummer drei, gerade eben auf der Schulter.


	9. 1x09 Home

Guten Abend und weiter geht es. Heute gibt es ein paar Drabble mehr zu lesen - hust - ich konnte nicht an mich halten *g*

Bis bald, liebe Grüße

Lia ;)

* * *

**1x09 Home**

_~sss~_**  
**

**Vergessen **

„An wie viel erinnerst du dich wirklich?"  
_  
Bitte nicht Sammy-… _

„Von der Nacht, meinst du?"

_An alles - jede einzelne, verfluchte Sekunde, von dem Moment an, als ich wach wurde und dich in deinem Bettchen habe weinen hören._

„Nicht viel: Das Feuer-…"  
_  
Moms furchtbare Schreie im Knistern der tobenden Flammen und an dieses seltsame Knacken überall. _

„Die Hitze-…"

_An den Geruch nach verbranntem, schmorendem Fleisch._

„Und dann habe ich dich aus der Haustür raus getragen."

_Dads verzweifelte Rufe nach ihr in den Ohren, genau wie seinen ersten Befehl für mich, in dem Augenblick, als meine Kindheit für immer vorbei war._

_~sss~_

_

* * *

~sss~  
_

**Wenn das ein Notfall ist … **

Ein blinkender Umschlag einer aufdringlichen Mailbox und ein gewollt verpasster Anruf. Er kannte die Nummer und sein Daumen suchte automatisch die Wahltaste, kreiste darum und drückte zu.

_Sie haben eine neue Nachricht. _

Zuerst nur statisches Rauschen am anderen Ende, dann ein tiefes Luft holen …

„Dad?"

Dieses eine Wort und der bittende, fast verzweifelte Ton seines Sohnes darin. Johns Hand umklammerte den Hörer fester, presste das Stück Plastik drängender an sein Ohr und sein Herz setzte für einen schmerzlichen Moment aus, als er hörte, was er durch seine Schuld für fast unmöglich gehalten hatte …

„Ich bin zusammen, mit Sam."

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Puzzleteile **

„Wir müssen nach Hause!"

Ich wollte nicht zurück, hatte mir geschworen, nie wieder dort hin zurückzukehren, wo meine Familie brutal zerrissen wurde, wo alles begann.

Aber dein Blick lässt mich nicht los, dein stummes Bitten und ich hasse es, wenn du das mit mir tust.

Ich habe Angst um dich, kleiner Bruder, Angst vor den Dingen, die du erzählst und den Gedanken, die sich dabei wie winzige Parasiten bei mir festsetzen.

Das alles kann kein Zufall sein; Lawrence, Mom, Jessica und jetzt das?

Ist Dad deswegen fort?

Ich schaue dich an-… und sehe etwas Fremdes in dir.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Nie wieder…  
**  
Nie wieder nimmt man sich, was mir gehört!

Nie wieder wird etwas oder jemand meine Familie zerreißen!

Nie wieder wird etwas in diesem Haus sterben!

Meine Finger schieben sich verzweifelt unter das Kabel, das dir die Luft abschneidet, dich würgt, bis du erst rot und dann blau wirst. Dein Puls bummert hektisch gegen meine Knöchel, deine Atmung wird flacher und dein Kampf ums Überleben schwächer.

Nie wieder!

Der Zug um den Strang, der dir das Leben nimmt, wird stärker, erstickt dich mithilfe des Druckes meiner eigenen Hand, die dich retten wollte.

„Bleib bei mir Sammy!"

Aber es war zu spät…


	10. 1x10 Asylum

**1x10 Asylum**

**Wut  
**  
Dieser übertrieben freundliche Blick in seine Richtung machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Frage und Antwort.

Gott, was sollte der Mist? Konnte der Typ ihm nicht einfach die Info über dieses verdammte Asylum geben?

Was sollte er dem _Arzt_ erzählen, das ihn nicht umgehend in die Klapse befördern würde? Vielleicht das: ‚Da wäre mein Trottel von Bruder, der immer noch nicht begriffen hat, dass es ein Leben außerhalb der Jagd nach – jetzt kommt's Doc - Monstern und Dämonen gibt und dass unser rachsüchtiger Vater nicht der Mittelpunkt des Universums ist!'

Ein tiefes Luftholen-…

Okay, es gab anscheinend doch ein kleines bisschen Redebedarf.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Verfolgt **

„Dean?"

Keine Antwort.

„DEAN?"

Das Quietschen einer alten Eisentür echote durch verwaiste Räume.

_Babum. _

Da waren Schatten, wo keine sein sollten, ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit und Fingerspitzen bohrten sich drängend in seine Wangen. Zisselnde Stromstöße fraßen sich unter seine Haut, flossen wie Adern darunter entlang, versenkten sein Fleisch und Gedanken.

„Hab keine Angst-… ich sorge dafür, dass du dich besser fühlst!"

_Babum. _

Das ungehörte Rufen nach seinem Bruder starb im plötzlichen Ansturm aus Widerstand und Hass, der sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete und wie eine Flut alles mit sich riss, aus gefühltem Chaos falsche Klarheit machte.

Er würde Dean _finden_…

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Gesprächsbedarf **

„Hey Dean, es tut mir Leid-… ich habe vorhin ein paar furchtbare Dinge gesagt – es ist, als wenn ich es nicht kontrollieren konnte, aber ich habe es nicht so gemeint!"

Sicherlich denkst du das, nur sagen mir deine Augen etwas anderes.

„Hast du nicht?", das reicht und ich sehe deine Zweifel, als du meine siehst. Du kennst mich gut und dieses eine Mal will ich, dass du siehst, was ich denke.

„Müssen wir darüber reden?"

_Ja._

„Nein-… alles was ich brauche, ist etwas Schlaf." – und Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wünschte ich, wir würden kein Zimmer teilen.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Folgsam **

„Ich liebe den Mann, aber ich schwöre: Er schreibt, wie Joda spricht!"

Und _ich _hasse es, wenn du dieses Bewunderungsding abziehst-…

Meine Finger erwürgen beinahe das Telefon und nur mühsam kann ich mich davon abhalten, es nicht gegen die Wand zu befördern. Es ist so typisch- …

Wut brodelt dicht unter der Oberfläche.

Sam wusste, wenn er keine Chance gegen Deans Sturkopf hatte, der von John gut darauf hin trainiert war, alles abzublocken. Selbst jetzt gab sein Sohn weiter brav dem Mistkerl Rückendeckung, der sie hier sitzen ließ.

Und Deckung wovor?

Vor Sam?

Der Kunststoff knackte leise in seiner Hand.


	11. 1x11 Scarecrow

Mal etwas anderes ;) ... Viel Spaß

* * *

**1x11 Scarecrow **

~s~**  
**

**Der Zauberer von Oz **

„Kumpel, du bist echt potthässlich!"

Das hängende Lumpenbündel vor ihm sah aus wie aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm. Und er mochte sie eben – es war doch immer wieder eine Herausforderung, etwas zu finden, das ihn noch erschrecken konnte. Und das hier war mehr eine düstere Version der Vogelscheuche aus dem Zauberer vom OZ.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen; Sammy hatte den Film geliebt.

Damals.

Das Grinsen verblasste und alles, was blieb, war der Blick in leere Augenhöhlen.

„Hey, nettes Tattoo-…"

Ein Blick zur Seite und flüchtig streifte er die rostige Klinge.

Dann, ein Stich in der Brust und Dunkelheit.

~s~

* * *

~s~

**Bromance **

Ich möchte mir am Liebsten langsam die Augen raus schneiden, wenn ich dich dort sitzen sehe und mit _ihm_ reden - danach dir, nachdem dir das dämliche, selbstgefällige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht verschwunden ist - mir würde da so einiges einfallen.

Ihre Finger kribbelten erwartungsvoll– aber hey, Wünsche können eben nicht immer erfüllt werden. Auch wenn man ja noch hoffen durfte.

„Ja, mir tut es auch leid."

Oh Hölle hilf, hörten diese zwei Typen sich eigentlich mal selber zu?

Deans tiefes Brummen war aus dem Telefon zu hören und in ihr wuchs der Wunsch zu töten.

Die Zeit würde kommen…


	12. 1x12 Faith

Hier ein paar Drabble mehr, die Folge berührt mich jedes Mal auf eine besondere Art und das konnte ich auch beim Schreiben nicht verbergen :)

Nummer vier ist genau genommen kein Drabble, aber mir war nicht nach kürzen * g *

Viel Spaß und liebe Grüße

Lia

* * *

**1x 12 Faith**

~s~**  
**

**Der Takt des Lebens **

Der kleine Punkt auf dem Monitor neben deinem Bett stolperte aufgeregt, legte kurze Pausen ein, bevor er die verlorene Zeit in einem Sprint aufzuholen versuchte.

Seit Stunden konnte ich mich nicht davon losreißen, habe Angst, nur noch eine Linie zu finden, wenn ich den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde zu lange abwende.

Meine Augen brennen – vom Schlafmangel, rede ich mir ein, wissend, dass das eine Lüge ist.

Seit sie mir deinen leblosen Körper aus den Armen genommen haben, wurde das alles zu einem nicht endenden Alptraum.

Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, nicht jetzt, niemals!

„Bleib bei mir", nur ein Flüstern.

~s~

* * *

~s~

**Einbahnstraße  
**  
Dean wusste, dass Sam da war, spürte seine Anwesenheit und dessen warme Hand über seiner. Der Kleine wurde sentimental, aber sie hatten auch allen Grund dazu.

Es hieß Einbahnstraße und es führte kein Weg zurück.

Dean spürte das Zittern in den Händen des anderen, wusste, dass er in diesem unbeobachten Moment seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ. Er wollte Sam trösten, für ihn da sein, hatte aber kaum genug Kraft, seinen störrischen Brustkorb dazu zu bewegen, sich auf und ab zu senken.

Das Leben war scheiße, aber der Tod noch beschissener, schmerzhaft.

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen neben ihm und dann nichts mehr.

~s~

* * *

~s~

**Code Blue**

Beim ersten Mal setzte auch sein Herz aus, als das gleichmäßige Piepsen zu einem alarmierenden Pfeifen wurde.

Nulllinie.

Dean starb, hier und jetzt, direkt vor den Augen seines kleinen Bruders und sie hatten sich nicht einmal voneinander verabschieden können.

Sams Finger krallten sich an die leblose Hand.

„Dean?"

Nichts.

Nur Sekunden später waren zu viele Menschen in dem kleinen Raum, Leute, die ihn von Dean wegrissen und Befehle, die nüchtern erteilt wurden und noch nüchterner befolgt.

„Alles klar-… und zurück!"

Der erste Stromschlag brachte Bewegung in den sterbenden Körper – Bewegung, aber kein Leben, nur furchtbare, tödliche Stille.

‚NEIN!"

~s~

* * *

~s~

**Geborgen **

Ihm war kalt, so sehr, dass selbst die Knochen in seinem aufgebenden Körper zitterten – war es so, wenn man starb?

Deans Finger knibbelten nervös an dem Ärmel von Sams weicher Fließjacke. Der hatte sie sich vor ein paar Stunden wortlos ausgezogen und seinem Bruder vorsichtig über die viel zu dünne Decke des Krankenhauses gelegt.

Deans Augen hatten sich still bedankt, ehe sie müde wieder zugefallen waren und Sammy hatte verstanden, das hatte er immer. Kurze Zeit später war Sam für ein paar Nachforschungen gegangen und die Jacke hatte er ‚vergessen'.

Erst als der Kopf der süßesten Nachtschwester, die er je in einem dieser Krankenauffanglanger gesehen hatte, fragend um die Ecke guckte, bemerkte er, dass seine Finger bereits getan hatten, wozu sich sein Kopf eben erst entschieden hatte.

„Sie haben geklingelt – ist alles okay?"

Das würde es sein, wenn er bei Sam war.

Also schenkte er ihr sein bezaubernstes Lächeln und die Worte: „Sweety, ich checke aus-…"

~s~

* * *

~s~

**Schuldgefühle **

„Was ist los?"

Du wirst mir nicht antworten, aber ich kenne dich, muss es trotzdem versuchen.

„Nichts."  
_  
Nichts_ würde dich nicht aussehen lassen, als wenn dir gleich das Herz zerspringt, vor Schuld und Reue.

Ein zweiter Versuch, die rissige Schale zu knacken: „Was ist los?"

Verzweiflung lässt dich so viel jünger wirken und ich kämpfe den Drang zurück, dich zu umarmen, stemme stattdessen die Hände in die Seite, um meine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Zögernd: „Wir haben das Richtige gemacht, oder-…?"

„Natürlich haben wir..."

Du wirst nichts anderes von mir hören, denn ich hätte alles getan, um dich zu retten – alles.

~s~

* * *

~s~

**Mein Wille geschehe… **

Es ist zu spät-… ich weiß, du hast alles versucht und es tut mir Leid; nicht für mich - um dich.

Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder.

Das Licht der Lampen um mich herum erlischt, wie mein Leben gleich.

Ich kann ihn sehen, die Kälte fühlen, die von ihm abstrahlt.

Ich will leben und doch laufen meine Beine nicht los…

Ich will kämpfen und sehe ihr Gesicht vor mir…

Es ist gerecht, sie hat es mehr verdient als ich.

Der Druck unter meiner Kopfhaut wächst, ich spüre, wie er größer wird und ich erhalte, was mir nicht gehört.

Ein tödliches Geschenk.

~s~

* * *

~s~

**Abschied  
**  
Dein anzügliches, viel sagendes Grinsen auf den Lippen, als du aus dem Zimmer gehst, macht mich für einen überraschten Moment sprachlos.

Woher wusste er?

„Sam hat angerufen, er meinte, du wolltest dich verabschieden."

Das tat weh, denn es würde durch meine Schuld ein Lebewohl für immer werden. Nie waren die Zweifel in mir größer, warum ich Leben durfte.

Ihre Hand auf meiner Wange verbrannte meine Seele, ihr Blick löschte das Feuer und hinterließ doch nur Leere in mir.

Ich hatte mein Wunder auf ihre Kosten bekommen und betete im Stillen. Ich glaubte vielleicht nicht - aber ich hoffte, für sie.


	13. 1x13 Route 666

Mit einiger Verspätung geht es weiter :) Viel Spaß und bis bald ...

Ps: Einen dicken *Winchester Monster Hug* wieder an Ann Morgan, eine meiner treuesten Leserinnen - du bist ein Engel :D

* * *

**1x13 Route 666**

**Sehnsucht **

Ich sehe, wie ihr euch heimlich gegenseitig beobachtet, wenn der andere nicht hinsieht, wie eure Blicke unsicher über den Körper gleiten, etwas das mir so viel mehr sagt, als mein schweigsamer großer Bruder es je tun würde.

Es geht nicht nur um Sex – nein, das, was ich sehe, ist Verlangen nach Geborgenheit und Nähe, die einem nur ein Partner geben kann, der einem mehr bedeutet als ein kurzer anonymer Moment des Vergessens. Einer, von dem man den Namen nicht am nächsten Tag wieder vergessen hat.

Ich frage mich, wie nahe ihr euch wart, wie ernst es wirklich zwischen euch war-…

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**3.20 Uhr **

Das Zimmer ist ungewohnt still, das Bett neben mir leer und anstatt mich für die beiden zu freuen, starre ich seltsam unruhig an die Decke über mir.

Müsste ich nicht so etwas wie Erleichterung darüber spüren, dass ich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten nur für mich bin?

Aber allein zu sein ist keine leichte Übung, wenn man bedenkt, dass es Dean war, der ständig die Alpträume in der Nacht verscheuchte, der immer versuchte, wenig Raum zum Grübeln zu lassen.

_Bin ich schon wieder soweit? _

An der Zimmerdecke tanzen die Schatten der Nacht, es hätten Flammen sein können.

_Jess, ich vermisse dich-... _


	14. 1x14 Nightmare

**1x14 Nightmare**

**Ausgelöscht**

Der Schmerz ist anders dieses Mal, hundert – tausendfach intensiver, nicht nur, weil es mir fast die Schädeldecke abreißt, nein, weil ich dich sterben sehe.

Ich kann das Leben _fühlen_, wie es aus dir heraus gerissen wird, wie dein Herz stehen bleibt, in dem Moment, als dein Gehirn ins Jenseits gesprengt wird. Alles in mir brennt, versucht sich zu wehren gegen die Luft, die meine Lunge panisch zu horten versucht.

Die Bilder prasseln wie Blitze, versengen meine Haut.

Die Qual in meinem Kopf ist nichts gegen die in meinem Brustkorb.

Wir haben doch gerade erst wieder begonnen, Brüder zu sein.

„NEEEIN!"

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Traumfänger**

Endlose Sekunden der Stille, dann: „Es passiert wieder-…", atemlos: „Irgendetwas wird Roger Miller töten!"

Dean sah die Panik in seinen Augen, sah Hilflosigkeit und Angst, aber am schlimmsten war der Schmerz, der die Gesichtszüge verzerrte, aus Sam wieder Sammy machte.

Die große Hand auf seinem eigenen Arm zitterte, Finger suchten verzweifelt nach Halt, nach Schutz.

Ein entsetzter Blick in grüne Augen.

„Sammy?"

Mehr Atemlosigkeit.

„Hey-… versuch dich zu beruhigen."

Doch Panik war kein Freund der Ruhe.

Das Letzte, was Sam noch halb bei Bewusstsein mitbekam, war, wie Dean ihn auffing und langsam zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Ich hab dich!"


	15. 1x15 Benders

**1x15 Benders**

**Parkplatzgespräche  
**

Sam saß auf der Motorhaube, den Rücken an der Frontscheibe. Das Tagebuch seines Vaters auf seinem Schoß, die Finger lose zwischen den Seiten.

Das Zirpen der Grillen, dieses giftige Katzenvieh und gelegentlich vorbeifahrende Autos waren seine einzige Gesellschaft auf dem halb verlassenen Parkplatz. Hinter ihm dröhnte Musik aus der kleinen Bar, in der sein Bruder sich immer noch vergnügte.

„Hey Tiger, ich bin etwas zu groß als Beute -…", in Richtung des Tieres, zusammen mit einem belustigten Schnauben, das den wandelnde Muff auf vier Beinen kein bisschen interessierte.

Plötzlich ein leises Mautzen.

„Was denn-…?"

Ein Schlag, Schmerz und dann Dunkelheit.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Gesucht wird …  
**  
„Dad?"

Am anderen Ende war es still, wie immer, wenn diese verfluchte Mailbox sein einziger Gesprächspartner war.

„Ich bin mit Sam in Hibbing, diesem Kaff in Minnesota, du weißt schon-…", ein tiefer Atemzug: „Dad-…", leiser: „Er ist weg."

Stille und eine Hand, die vor Nervosität fast das Handy zerdrückte.

„Sammy ist fort, aber ich werde ihn finden, hörst du? Ich weiß, du warst auch an diesem Fall dran, was immer du raus gefunden hast, hilft mir vielleicht…"

‚_Bitte Dad, ruf an, hilf mir!'_

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bekomme das schon hin."  
_  
‚Was, wenn ich ihn nicht finde?'  
_  
„Bye, Dad."


	16. 1x16 Shadows

Guten Abend :)

Nach einem harten Tag – was sage ich, harten Wochen - wird es Zeit, dass ich meine Schreibeschnippsel abstaube und sie euch zu lesen gebe. Nun denn, nach dem Start gestern, geht es heute weiter ...

Viel Spaß - Lia :)

* * *

**1x16 Shadows**

**Schweigsam**

Dad.

Er lebt.

Er ist hier.

Mein Herz setzt für einen schmerzvollen Moment aus.

Blicke treffen sich.

Er ist älter geworden – seltsam, dass das mein erster Gedanke ist, nach all den Jahren, nach all dem was zwischen uns gewesen war.

_Geht es dir gut? _

Meine Lippen bleiben verschlossen, stattdessen nehmen meine Augen all die kleinen Dinge wahr, die sich - die ihn verändert haben: Die tiefen Linien in seinem Gesicht. Der gehetzte Ausdruck im Blick.

Was ist es: Sorge oder Angst?

_Ich habe dich vermisst. _

Stille und doch so viele Fragen- …

„Hey Sam."

Ein Anfang und doch nicht annähernd genug.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Schatten **

Sie sind ein Teil von uns, man könnte sagen, unsere dunkle Seite, die sich nur abseits jeglicher Helligkeit offenbart. In ihnen liegen unsere düstersten Geheimnisse verborgen, unsere Sehnsüchte und Leidenschaften, Hoffnungen und Ängste.

Manchmal geben sie Trost.

Umgeben von ihnen Träumen – sie sind unser Weg in eine andere Welt, in verschleierte Gebilde aus verblassenden Erinnerungen.

Sind sie der Schmelztiegel unserer jüngsten Ängste, in schwachen Momenten ein Echo nagender Furcht und Unsicherheit.

Sie sind harmlos, körperlos – nichts, worum man sich Sorgen muss.

Gar nichts.

Die Gesichter darin nur ein Trugbild unsere Fantasie.

Bis zuletzt.

Bis sie dich holen, dich töten.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Upstairs Brain**

Nachdenkliche Blicke streifen langsam über ihren schlanken Körper; stoppen und wandern weiter.

Unruhig versuchte er sich abzuwenden, scheiterte kläglich.

Ihre helle Haut war makellos und seidig glänzend im weichen Licht des Zimmers.

Die kleinen Schnörkel eines Tattoos an ihrer Schulter wecken den Wunsch, sanft die feinen Linien mit den Fingern zu erkunden, darüber zu fahren und ihnen mit tastenden Lippen vorsichtig zu folgen, ihr leise Töne zu entlocken.

Okay, er hatte definitiv ein Problem…

Ein schönes.

Kopfschüttelnd wanderten braune Augen weiter über die schmale Silhouette ihres Rückens, glitten immer tiefer über die verlockenden Rundungen ihrer Hüfte und schwarzer Spitze.

_Verdammt. _


	17. 1x17 Hell House

**Heute nur ein einziges Drabble zu einer Folge, die mir reichlich Lachtränen beschert hat. **

**Ohne Frage einer meiner Lieblingsstellen ist immernoch der Herr der Ringe joke :D **

„**Sweet Lord of the rings" * gg * Gott, ich liebe das - eine Schande, dass es im deutschen total verschwand. **

**Von einer anderen bestimmten Szene für alle Damen brauchen wir nicht weiter reden , ganz zu schweigen von Sams „Seifenallergie" in Form von Juckpuder **

**

* * *

**

_Dieses Drabble behandelt die Jagt nachdem Sam und Dean den vermeintlich falschen Köder über das Internet ausgelegt hatten. Was wäre, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären ..._

**1x17 Hell House**

**Düstere Legenden **

Es war eine einfache Jagd, der Fall klar.

Es gab nichts, was sie beide nicht eingeplant hatten - fast nichts, wären da nicht diese zwei Idioten gewesen, die zu unterschätzen ein tödlicher Fehler war.

Es war zu leicht, die Idee zu simpel und zwei Tastenklicks der Unterschied, der einen von uns zum Tode verurteilte.

Der von einem Axthieb geöffnete Brustkorb scheint einem Alptraum entsprungen. Dein Blut sickert warm über meine Hand, die verzweifelt versucht, das Leben im zerfetzten Köper zu halten.

Ohne Erfolg.

Meine Finger klammern - mehr Blut gepumpt im schwächer werdenden Rhythmus.

Dann war es vorbei.

Zu einfach.


	18. 1x18 Something Wicked

**1x18 Something Wicked**

**Unvergesslich**

Zuerst war es Hunger, die schlichte Notwendigkeit zu überleben.

Aber ihr unschuldiger Geschmack auf der Zunge, das Aroma der Jugend auf den rissigen Lippen, die wie mit Balsam bestrichen, zu heilen begannen.

Es war das Recht seiner Art.

Niemals bisher war eines seiner Kinder entkommen und niemals zuvor hatte er einen stärkeren Drang gespürt, sich zu nähren. Diese kleine, viel zu kurze Kostprobe des Jungen brannte in seinem Blut, fraß an seinen Eingeweiden.

Das Kind war besonders.

Der Hauch von Macht umspielte seine Geschmacksknospen, versenkte angenehm sein Inneres.

Gieriger Speichel floss, als er sich erneut über das Bett beugte.

‚Mein!`

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Damals **

Der Schmerz in deinen Augen, Schuld.

Du redest nicht, verschließt dich vor mir, als wenn das je geholfen hätte.

Ich frage und du gibst mir keine Antwort – nicht so, wie ich es mir wünschen würde.

Denkst du, ich habe dein Zusammenzucken nicht gesehen, als ich Dad erwähnt habe? Warum hast du Angst? Das ist es, was mir eine Gänsehaut beschert.

Ich werde laut, brülle dich an, dränge und bettle am Ende beinahe, weil ich weiß, dass es anders nicht geht.

Erinnern tut dir weh. Es tut mir Leid, Dean - aber mir hilft es zu verstehen.

„Rede mit mir!"

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Ungehorsam **

„Geh aus dem Weg!" Zornig gebrüllt, dann besorgt: „Sammy, bist du okay?"

Ich wollte auch diese Umarmung, die er dir gab, brauchte sie.

Die Liebe und Wärme in seiner Stimme, als er mit dir sprach und die Kälte und Wut, die mir entgegen schlug.

Danach war alles anders, nichts gut genug, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, aber das schlimmste war, dass er mir meine Aufgabe nahm; meinen Bruder.

Drei Wochen- … um zu lernen und zu begreifen – schon alleine die Erinnerung an diese Zeit zieht mir mein Herz so zusammen, dass es weh tut, ich keine Luft mehr bekomme.


	19. 1x19 Provenance

_Auch hier wird es Zeit, den Staub von den liegen gebliebenen Dateien zu pusten und damit ein paar kleine Rewatch-Einflüsse zum Besten zu geben._

_Dieses Drabble ist etwas abstrakt geraten, auch wenn es zu meinen Lieblingen gehört ;)_

_Viel Spaß und bis bald … Lia_

* * *

**1x19 Provenance **

**Begabungen **

Eine dünne Klinge, genannt auch Halsabschneider und das nicht ohne Grund.

Das polierte Metall blinkte im Schein der Lichtstrahlen, die durch geschlossene Fensterläden ins Haus fielen.

Eine kleine Hand umschloss den Griff fester, dann ein Windzug, kaum spürbar und doch messerscharf.

Als der erste Tropfen dickflüssiges rot weiße Laken berührte, echote das helle Lachen eines spielenden Kindes durch den Raum.

Ihr Vater hatte sie immer eine hoffnungslose Künstlerin genannt. Nun schuf sie endlich ihr erstes Gemälde und betrachtete fasziniert den Kontrast der Farben: Dunkles Rot auf purem Weiß, dazwischen das verblassen von elfenbeinfarbender Haut.

Ein Meisterwerk – das erste von vielen.


	20. 1x20 Dead Men's Blood

Diese vier Drabble liegen mir selbst nach Monaten noch recht schwer im Schreiberlingsmagen – ich weiß nicht recht warum, aber hmm … lest selbst ;)

* * *

**1x20 Dead Men's Blood **

**Instinkte**

Er lag überall in der Luft, dieser feine, kupferne Hauch süßer Verführung.

Laute Musik dröhnte durch zu dünne Wände einer schäbigen Bar mitten im Nichts. Eine Tür öffnete sich und das dunkle Aroma wurde dichter, wie das Bukett eines schweren Rotweins, das die Sinne angenehm vernebelte.

Ihr Hunger war stark, doch war er nichts zu dem der Männer hinter ihr. Ein tiefes, kaum hörbares Knurren hielt sie zurück, zügelte sie – für den Moment.

Die Menschen waren nichts als Futter, schwache Beute für die Jagd.  
Doch erst würden sie spielen.

Sie lächelte, als sie den alten Mann am Tresen abschätzend musterte.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Zu Besuch **

„Wir könnten einen Abstecher machen!" Nur nebenbei bemerkt.

„New York – du könntest Sarah besuchen."

Im Hintergrund des kleinen Diners schepperte das Geschirr in der Küche plötzlich sehr laut, bei all dem grübelnden Schweigen.

„Ich weiß nicht Dean, vielleicht eines Tages."

Schau einer an, mein kleiner Bruder wird hübsch rosa, wenn er verlegen ist.

Dein Grinsen sagt alles: Du willst sie -… und nicht nur wiedersehen.

Schüchtern weichst du meinem Blick aus, weißt, dass ich dich zu gut kenne.

Nur aus einem Grund verkneife ich mir den Spruch, der mir auf den Lippen tanzt: Es ist _ihr _Schatten an deiner Seite.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

******Explosiv **

Vater und Sohn – Sprengstoff und Zünder.

„Ich sagte: Steig wieder in dieses verdammte Auto!"

„Ich weiß und ich sagte: NEIN!"

Nur fünf Minuten zusammen reichten und alles war wie damals: Einer gab Befehle, ohne sie zu erklären und der andere rebellierte dagegen in einem Sturm der aufgewühlten Emotionen.

Jedes gebrüllte Wort war ein Blick in die Vergangenheit.

„Das ist es, warum ich gegangen bin …"

Und wieder stehe ich dazwischen, wenn sie sich an den Hals gehen. Ob die beiden jemals bemerken, wie ähnlich sie sich sind? In ihrer Wut aufeinander vergessen sie alles um sich herum – sie vergessen mich.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

**Verbunden **

Wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich so viel von Mary vor mir, sehe ihre Stärke und ihren Mut, all ihre Emotionen.

Du blickst kurz zu mir, weichst aus - ruhelos wie ein gefangenes Tier im Käfig versuchst du mir auf deine Art aus dem Weg zu gehen, deine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, zu verstecken.

_‚Ich weiß, ich habe zu viel falsch gemacht – ich -…'_

Worte liegen mir schwer auf dem Herzen, wollen meine Lippen nicht verlassen.

Ich sehe in dir meinen kleinen Jungen und nicht das, wovor ich mich fürchten sollte.

Du bist meine Familie, ein Stück meiner Seele.

Mein Sohn.


End file.
